


[Podfic] Five Times Merlin Performs Magic in Front of Gwaine by bewarethesmirk

by fire_juggler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Jealousy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Merlin Performs Magic in Front of Gwaine by bewarethesmirk read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Gwaine catches Merlin doing magic and everything makes sense, even his resulting fascination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Times Merlin Performs Magic in Front of Gwaine by bewarethesmirk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Merlin Performs Magic in Front of Gwaine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604949) by [bewarethesmirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethesmirk/pseuds/bewarethesmirk). 



> Many thanks to bewarethesmirk for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/five_times_merlin_performs_magic_in_front_of_gwaine.mp3)

## Length:

00:19:43 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/five_times_merlin_performs_magic_in_front_of_gwaine-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 19.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/five_times_merlin_performs_magic_in_front_of_gwaine-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 10.4 MB 



## Sound Effect:

[u_chimes3](http://www.freesound.org/people/BristolStories/sounds/51710/) by BristolStories   
---|---


End file.
